The Ballad of Mario and Yoshi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario and Yoshi are enjoying their peaceful day, when Yoshi suddenly wants to play a chase game! Although having second thoughts, Mario reluctantly chases after Yoshi, from the meadows to a volcano to the skies to even a swamp! What will happen? Find out!


**The Ballad of Mario and Yoshi**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla:Well, here you go, ladies and gentlemen. A brand new, spiffy, action-y one-shot staring everyone's favorite characters in the _Super Smash Brothers_ series, Mario and Yoshi! (crickets chirp) Come on, they're my favorites, at least...

Princess Peach: (farts)

Yoshizilla: Peach, that was totally unnecessary. If I want to increase the word count, then I will find a perfect way to increase the word count! SO LET ME LET THIS STORY GET THE ATTENTION IT RIGHTFULLY DESERVES AND DELIVER IT WITHOUT ME OR YOU OR ANYONE BEING STUPID, OKAY!?

Peach: (meep) Okay... (performs a small little poot)

Yoshizilla: (sighs) Well, as you can see, Princess Peach here ate too many bean burritos again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please enjoy this wonderful fanfic about Mario and Yoshi while I find out what to do with Princess Peach's _REALLY_ bad gas... (sighs again)

Disclaimer: Mario, Yoshi, and anything else that appears or is referenced in this story all belong to Nintendo.

-------

Mario and Yoshi both sighed as they looked at the pure white clouds that slowly passed by on the beautiful, clear blue sky. The two best friends were lying on a patch of smooth, green grass, and they were making the best of their relaxation.

"So peaceful..." Mario said with a grin as he glanced to his right to see Yoshi getting up. He lifted his back up and looked at Yoshi, puzzled. 'Hmmm? Something seems to intrigue you, Yoshi boy?"

Yoshi, however, was grinning, and he looked at Mario. "I just thought of a grand idea. Why don't we play cat and mouse, just for the heck of it?"

Mario raised his right eyebrow. "I don't know, Yoshi... the last time we did something together, it ended horrendous."

-------

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

_Mario and Yoshi were screaming in pain and terror as they fled down the long hallway, being hit by several objects from Princess Peach, who was enraged after they accidentally ripped off her pink dress, leaving the blonde princess in her pink-colored, heart-printed panties._

_END FLASHBACK_

-------

Yoshi scoffed, shrugging as he crouched down on his knees and patted Mario on his left shoulder. "Come on, that was back in the past. We both learned from our mistakes after that, but yet, we can't have anymore fun?"

Mario thought about it very carefully, rubbing his chin. "Well..." Before he could give out an answer, Yoshi dashed off towards the western direction, leaving dust in his tracks. Mario sighed, and he got up to his feet, shrugging. "That's Yoshi for you, always wanting to have fun no matter what." With that said, the red-capped Italian plumber gave chase towards the western direction, going after Yoshi.

As Mario jumped over several floating platforms, he turned around to his right and slipped on a yellow banana peel, tumbling down the steep hill. Mario then crashed into a rock, and got up, his face bruised red from collision. Shaking his head, Mario rubbed his head and jumped over the rock, running as fast as he could. He stomped on three brown-colored Goombas waddling towards him, and then Mario jumped into the green-colored warp pipe in front of him, heading down into the underground. Mario smashed the brick blocks above him, getting coins as he ran down the dark and narrow tunnel. He punched a couple of blue-colored Gloombas away, turning to the right and jumping onto a moving platform, which moved upward. Mario then jumped onto the ledge and entered the red-colored warp pipe, resurfacing, but instead of the green, grassy meadows, he was in the mountainside of an active volcano.

Running by through, he glanced to his right to see red-and-orange flares rise up as steam went into the sky. Mario could feel the heat rising as he got closer to the volcanic core, but he paused for a moment to hear Yoshi's footsteps. Mario turned around to face the left, and he gasped as he watched the green Yoshisaurus jump into the volcanic pit. Mario pushed aside the rocks that lied in his way and jumped into the pit, feeling the heat rising as he fell into the yellow-colored magma. Mario screamed as he lunged into the air, holding his burnt rear in pain as he fell back down. However, he managed to perform the Mario Tornado and wind up on a rock-solid platform a few feet above the molten magma, and he entered the hole that was carved into the volcano. Mario approached slowly, but he was then hit in the face several times by green-spotted eggs, all of which Mario recognized came from Yoshi. Shaking the pieces of eggshells off of him, Mario started running, turning towards the right and jumping over the blocks in his way as he was a step closer to Yoshi. He spotted a spring launcher on the ground, and jumped onto it, going high into the sky as he spotted Yoshi using a brownish-colored Pidgeot to fly away. Mario grabbed onto a nearby black-colored Staraptor and flew right after Yoshi, steering the large Starling Pokemon towards the south direction.

Mario winced as he held up his right palm and formed a red fireball, tossing it at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed as his tail was lit, and he jumped off the Pidgeot, falling hundreds of feet from the air. Mario followed, jumping off the Staraptor and using his Tornado attack to approach faster. As the two Smashers came closer and closer to the Earth, Yoshi used his fluttering to approach the nearest platform, and he jumped into the black-colored barrel launcher, being blasted into the northwestern direction. Mario missed, and instead, he fell into the murky swamp waters below, being snapped by the green-colored, crocodile-like Klaptraps as Mario ran in the direction Yoshi was blasted off in.

Mario panted on every inch on the way, punching, jumping, and escaping the vicious and swampy enemies that lived in the marshy area. Turning to the right and ducking under several large tree branches, Mario turned to the left and slipped on the damp mud, sliding down on his rear end. He then got up upon reaching the bottom and turned to the left, only to be confronted by three burly, green-colored, crocodile-like Kritters. Mario got into a fighting stance, and he performed his Tornado attack, pummeling the Kremlings. One of them, however, jumped above and smacked down on Mario, pinning the red-capped Italian plumber to the ground as the two other Kritters grabbed him by the feet and arms, tossing him into the air. As Mario came towards the ground, the Kritters snapped at his back at a time, damaging him. Mario growled, and his palms were glowing with a red, fiery aura around them, growing as he was sent back into the air from being bitten. The plumber's palms flared with so much aura, Mario turned around and spun towards the ground to the left, unleashing an array of fiery fireballs as he watched the Kritters running around in horror, the red-and-orange flames going all over their green-colored bodies. Mario chuckled, and he jumped on them each, landing on the soft yet firm ground and taking off towards the northwestern direction.

Mario jumped over several puddles within the marshy waters as he turned around and headed towards the eastward direction. He spotted a yellow-colored warp pipe, and jumped down, heading to the underground, spotting an annoying maze. Running to the left and right several times, often getting into dead-ends, Mario turned to the left and exited the complicated maze, spotting a brown-and-yellow stripped barrel launcher. Without signs of hesitation, Mario headed into the barrel launcher and was sent blasting through the hard, cold walls of the underground, soaring into the air. Mario was spinning around as he landed firmly on the brushy leaves of a palm tree, looking around to see that he was on a tropical beach, right by the beautiful, slaty ocean. Mario jumped down to the sand, and he landed face first, getting out of the sand and shaking his head as he spotted a green-spotted egg rolling around in the sand. Knowing it was Yoshi, Mario got up to his feet and ran towards the egg, jumping into the air and punching down on it, forcing it to break into pieces of eggshell. Yoshi shook his head, and screamed as he spotted Mario, whacking him away with his tail and then darting off, turning to the left and entering the palm tree infested jungle. Mario gave chase, and he knocked all of the crabs and seagulls away as he jumped over several pieces of trash and turned to the left, entering the jungle as well.

Mario realized that he was running out of breath as he headed downward the dirt-paved path and turned to the left. He jumped over a few rolling brown-colored barrels that were chucked onto the path by several bulky Piantas, and the red-capped Italian plumber could clearly see Yoshi rolling away faster once more in his green-spotted egg. Mario then got a grand idea and took out a random rainbow-colored item box, getting his B-Dasher vehicle out of it and jumping into it. Slamming his foot on the pedal, Mario zoomed down fast the dirt-paved path, turning to the left and swerving into the right side of the wall as the vehicle broke through the chucked barrels. Mario then turned to the right and swerved sideways, holding his right palm as it started to glow with a fiery, red-colored aura once more. As Mario turned to the right on a 180 degree turn, he jumped over a few small bumps and swerved to the left, crashing into the wall as several more, iron, grayish-colored barrels rolled down onto the dirt-paved path. Mario growled, and he made the vehicle jump onto the grassy side, pushing the Piantas into the plentiful palm trees as he went back onto the path and turned to the left, before turning to the right and then once again sliding around the wide left bend. Yoshi continued rolling away in his green-spotted egg, but he crashed into a dead-end wall, forcing to crack out. he shook his head, and turned around, screaming as Mario unleashed his fireball towards him, burning the green Yoshisaurus severely. Mario cheered, and he grabbed Yoshi with his right hand, placing him in the back seat of the B-Dasher.

Yoshi panted, and he smiled, placing his right shoulder on the side. "Well, Mario, that was one heck of a chase. You sure proved yourself worthy."

Mario grinned. "Hey! I may be a little bit overweight and old, but that doesn't mean an old timer like me can't catch a speedy blur like you! At least I'm not a dinosaur!" He and Yoshi bursted into laughter after the bad joke, and together, the two Smashers rode towards the southwestern direction into the beautiful red-and-orange sunset, towards the beach as the palm trees gently swayed side to side on both grassy sides of the dirt-paved road.

**THE END**


End file.
